


Cold

by BlueWingedAngel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWingedAngel/pseuds/BlueWingedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has come and so has snow. </p><p>(Written for prompt #86. Cool from my 100 prompts table for the 100.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

“O! Oct _avia!_  O!” 

Octavia blinked her eyes open and sat up from where she’d been curled up in around six layers of warm blankets. “What?” she hissed at Bellamy. 

“Come outside!” he said. 

“Are you crazy?!” she said. “It’s  _sub-freezing_  out there! It was warmer under the floor!” 

He brought his hands down to his thighs in a huff and glared at her until she got to her feet, huddling up in the blankets and shuffling towards him. “I’m so mad at you.” 

“Just come  _outside_ ,” he said. “You won’t regret it!” 

“I already regret it!” she said but she made her way out, dithering the whole while. 

Something landed on her nose. 

She made a noise of surprise and batted at it. “Is this ash?” she said, but it was cold and white rather than grey. “What...” 

He put an arm around her, pushing her further out of her tent to stand out in the middle of the camp. 

More tiny white flecks landed on her face and hair and she squealed in confusion. “What is it?!” 

“I think,” Bellamy murmured and she looked around to see white catching in his hair and on his clothing, “it’s snow.” 

She paused and looked up at the sky, at the myriad of snowflakes falling down onto her face. “Oh,” she breathed and reached up, brushing her fingers out to catch snowflakes and pouting just a little when they melted instantly against her skin.  

She turned to look at Bellamy, but he’d wandered across the camp, poking his head into a tent. Clarke’s.  

She looked back up at the sky, watching snowflakes fall and settle against the tents, watching the 100 emerge from their tents and gasp at the sky, watching as snow gathered on the floor and started to mount up. More snow fell and a few people started whispering about the cold and about how they were all going to freeze, but all Octavia could do was scuff her boots in it and giggle. 

“It’s beautiful,” Clarke’s voice said as Bellamy came back to Octavia’s side. “We’re going to freeze.” 

“Just enjoy it for a minute, Princess,” Bellamy said.  

“We’re going to freeze,” Clarke repeated and she started off on a tangent about how their crops wouldn’t grow and animals would die and icicles would hang off their nose.

And the next thing Octavia knew, she’d gathered up a handful of snow and hurled it at Clarke’s face. 

There was a moment of silence that felt like it stretched on for an hour, as Clarke stood with her mouth open, a snowball melting its way down her forehead and nose, her hands stretched out by her side in an expression of pure shock, and Bellamy clapped one hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. 

“Oct _avia!_ ” Clarke said in confusion and horror as the snow ball slid down her throat and shirt. 

Bellamy made a tiny choking noise as he tried to swallow down hysterical laughter. 

Octavia pressed her lips together hard and glanced at Bellamy, then back at the snow by her side. 

The next snowball hit the side of his neck and he shrieked in surprise, trying to get rid of it before it could slither under his clothes. “Octavia!” 

She squealed with laughter and then broke off with a grunt of surprise when a snowball hit  _her_. 

Clarke’s mouth dropped open as a snowball hit her next, between her shoulder blades. 

The two girls turned to look at Jasper, hands white with the evidence of his icy act, and he made a squeaking noise of regret and skidded away to Monty. 

“YOU DIE!” Octavia screamed and skidded after him, gathering up snow in her hand on the way. 

“We’re all going to get frostbite,” Clarke said. 

Bellamy eyed her for a moment, threw a snowball at her face and  _fled_  as she screamed his name. 


End file.
